Forever love
by ClaireRedfield00
Summary: Claire goes out to dinner with Jill and Chris, but her feelings get in the way, completely baffled by whats happening. Perhaps an old friend will greet her. jill/chris steve/claire pairings please R+R!
1. What love is like

CHAPTER 1  
What love is like ***  
  
" my heart is broken.....and your the only one who can mend it.....I want to  
be with you more than anything.....I need you..."  
  
  
The Nightmare on Rockfort island was over......but the mission to destroy Umbrella INC once and for all had only just begun. Claire was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. It has been exactly one month since the island incident, but for Claire it seems like just yesterday. She was glad to leave that awful place and it's horrible atmosphere. She couldn't believe how many lives were taken in that accident that Umbrella had caused, all the poor victims that were infected by the deadly virus. " how could Umbrella even think about something so awful....?" Claire turned on her stomach and dug her head into her pillow, She felt so alone, but then she thought about Steve. Claire had met him on Rockfort island and was nearly killed by his reckless actions. She had to admit.....Steve was a huge pain in the ass at first....but then things changed.....her feelings changed. Steve had saved her butt more times than she could count, he was always there for her.....as he said...her " knight in shining armor ", When she was around Steve she felt safe, she felt like she had someone to talk to, she felt like she would never have to be alone again.....Steve was the only person Claire was with on the island, and the only person she felt like she could trust. Thinking about Steve made Claire feel awful, it made her eyes well up with tears...It made her need to be with him greater, but she couldn't help thinking of him,He was the most beautiful person Claire had ever met. She often wondered how Steve handled all the things that happened to him before and during his time on Rockfort island. His mother was killed....his dad got infected.....and he had no one......he was all alone...and he still managed to keep a positive attitude.....and did his best to be there for Claire. Honestly.....Claire Knew there was no one like him. Claire had never really been interested in having a relationship, she was always to busy, and she couldn't seem to find the right guy. " Leon......." Leon was another guy she had met before she knew Steve, She never really felt anything for Leon, and even now Leon still asks her out for dinner. " It's just not right.........he's nothing like Steve....no one is....." So Leon was off the list..... tch, what list? there was none.....She still remembers her flight to Antarctica with Steve on that cold plane. She had fallen asleep on Steve's shoulder.......She still remembers how warm it was.....how safe he made her feel.....She wanted to get lost in that wonderful Reverie forever......she wanted to be with Steve........She only wanted Steve......just one last touch from him...... " Please God......" 


	2. Hope

CHAPTER 2  
Hope*****  
  
  
I'm lost with out you.......lost forever until my lonely heart finds you.......I need you here with me.....I need to feel the warmth of your beautiful soul resting upon my chest........please come back to me....."   
  
  
Claire layed on her bed thinking of anything to do with her hopeless self, her heart was broken and she couldn't help but let her tears run down her cheeks. " i promised.......I promised him we'd get out together.......why didn't i run faster?" Claire felt heavy and hopeless just lying her head on her soaking pillow. " I'm so stupid.......I feel like stabbing my own ass for all the promises I couldn't keep......" Claire had no idea what to do next, she felt to depressed to do anything. :: Chris walks in the room:: "Hey little sis......you feeling any better?" :: claire looks at him:: " Any better.....? I lost someone that meant eveything to me and your asking if i feel better....." :: Chris puts his arm around her :: " I know sis.......I just wish i could do something to help.....I know Im not the best brother in the world, and i know its been tough ever since mom and dad died......but im trying my best to support you in every way, u mean everything to me." :: claire gives him an akward smile, her face red from crying:: " You are the best brother in the world......and i know you do your best to comfort me.....I just wish that I wouldve done my best to save Steve....." :: Chris stands up:: " Im gonna go downstairs and wait for Jill, she offered to cook us dinner tonight " :: claire looked at Chris, a wide grin on her face:: " oooooooooooo.....i knew you had a thing for eachother!" :: wiggling her eyebrows :: " its not a thing......we're just good friends, im happy spending time with her...." :: claire gets up and squeezes Chris's cheeks :: " sure sure......and maybe pigs were meant to be purple!" :: chris walks out the door:: " yeah yeah....just make sure you come down to be polite....." Claire thought Jill and her brother were perfect for eachother, she liked her......she was very nice and polite.....and her and Chris were always laughing together. Plus, she thought it was about time for Chris to get a girlfriend......" Someday Chris.......Someday......"  
  
Claire dropped down on the floor by her closet, There she kept photos and other memories she had. :: Claire reached in the box :: she sighed pulling out a photo. " oh....." It was a photo of her and Steve they had taken during the plane ride to Antarctica. :: Claire held the photo to her chest :: " Oh Steve.......why did you have to leave me.....? I need you....." Suddenly Claire stopped.......she dropped the photo and her eyes grew wide......and she heard a voice, a voice that she didnt ever want to hear again.....She remembed what Wesker had said......  
  
" That boy still has a tiny bit of the T-Veronica virus in him......."  
" what are you going to do with him!? dont you dare touch him!"  
" hahahaaa........my men have already taken him to be researched on....."  
  
Suddenly Claire felt her hands, arms, and legs grow numb. Her eyes swelled up with tears and her head started pounding, her whole body started to sweat and she fell to the ground and gently whispered under her breath " Steve.......I.....Have to........find.....y...o...u....."  
  
  
Thanks for reading!! ill continue to write more if u guys would like, luv ya steve!! ^^ gimme awhile and be patient! 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3  
The Truth*****  
  
" I can still see you......your handsome face......help me be strong....your love is the only thing that i need.......I wont give up on you......"  
  
  
Chris was sitting on the couch watching TV, " Geez.... wheres Jill? it's 10 and im starved......" Chris flips through the channels then sees "girls gone wild" He looks up the stairs to see if Claires there and then he lowers the volume " yeah......a little late night action....heheheh...." :: drool forms at the corner of his mouth, while he stares at the TV mindlessly :: " wow......she has nice bo---" :: the doorbell rings:: Chris turns the TV off, gets up quickly, feeling a little embarressed:: " hey Chris......so sorry im late......had a little trouble with the grocery list...." :: Chris keeps his eyes on her:: " oh thats ok....but my ass is starving now" :: he puts an arm around her as a comfy invite inside :: " Thanks for understanding" :: they give eachother a little hug:: " so wheres Claire? she must be starving right about now too." :: Chris takes his eyes off Jill:: " CLAIRE!! HEY SIS!! JILLS HERE!!" :: no answer :: " hmmmm......be right back, make yourself at home." :: Chris walks up the stairs and through the hallway he could see the moon illuminating on his bedroom floor. :: he walks up to her door and opens it slowly :: " Claire, Jills he----" :: Claire lies on the floor unconcious :: " Claire!!" :: Chris picks her up and lays her softly on her bed and gently strokes her hair :: " Sis!? Sis, wake up!!" :: he puts his hand on her forehead :: " your so warm......" :: Jill runs up the stairs :: " hey, Chris, you ok? I heard you scream" :: jill looks at Claire :: " oh my God, is she ok? " :: Chris looks at her firmly:: " Yeah.....im sure she'll be fine......you know shes been going through a lot lately.....Ever since that Steve boy died shes been to miserable, I think its just a mix of emotions with stress, she'll be ok if she rests" :: Jill nods at Chris :: " Do you want me to bring anything? a cool washcloth?" " Yes please, they're in the closet right down the hallway" :: Jill gives Chris a nod and walks out the door :: :: Chris wraps his arms around Claire :: " Sis.......I really wish i could help.......Im so sorry......just let me make it up to you.....I love you, my only baby sis....." :: jill walks in with a bowl of water and a damp cloth:: " here you go" :: Chris smiles at Jill:: " Thanks........" :: Chris straightens her pillow and jill puts the cloth on her head :: " Come on Chris.....lets let her rest....." " Yeah....." :: they both walk out::  
  
In her dream Claire could see nothing but a bright light, she couldnt stand.......she was paralyized......Then suddenly she was falling through the light, her stomach felt light......she wanted to scream out but she couldnt.....she couldnt speak, She wanted to call out Chris's name.....but it was useless, as she was falling she felt tears run down her eyes, she felt so alone.....she had lost Steve.....and she was starting to feel like she was losing Chris too.....She saw the end of her fall, it was the same room as where steve had turned into that creature.......she could see the knights with their metal armor. Claire fell softly on the floor......she could feel the cold metal beneath her......there was suddenly a flash of light and she found her self standing,able to move.....Still feeling weak she wanted to make it to the end of the room......she HAD to make it.......she remembered the chair Alexia had strapped Steve to......The horror in his eyes.......she wanted to soothe him. All Claire could see was a black fog around her as she walked through the room....then finally she saw the chair.......She saw Steve!!.....Steve strapped to the chair......He was struggling to get out.....calling out Claires name.....She tried to run over to him but she couldnt pass.......something was blocking her way.....She felt a wall in front of her.......Claire banged on it, The only thing on her mind was to save Steve.....she banged harder and harder.......her face red......her eyes swelling up with tears.......fear in her eyes........she finally called out....." STEVE!!!!!!!!!!".......and right then and there......found herself lost again....as hopeless as before...........she couldnt save him......  
  
:: Claire gasped for air she reached up to wipe away the sweat on her forehead :: " Im gonna find the truth.......im not giving up on you Steve!!"  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading ya'll!! I hope u enjoy reading this fic!! Luv ya always Steve!!^O^ *kisses* 


	4. LeonLeonLeon

Chapter 4  
  
Leon......Leon......Leon****  
  
Claire was awaken by her awful dream of Steve.......She couldnt save him......nor could she hold back the tears of pain it caused her. She missed Steve so much, She wanted to be with him again, to feel his warm chest resting upon hers. " ugh.......my head....." Claires head was constantly pounding, her headache was worse than before and the dream didn't help one bit. Claires stomach grumbled " ugh.....I didnt eat last night.....i guess ill go down stairs to get some grub." Claire got out of bed, her balance was unstable and her head hurt everytime she inhaled. Slowly she managed to get her balance and she walked downstairs. " what's this?" a note from Chris was on the kitchen table:  
  
Hey Sis,  
Hope your feeling better, I went to the mall with Jill, She wanted to show me something. No! its not a date!! heheh.......anyway, theres still some left over chilly that Jill made last night, I should ask her to cook everynight, eh?  
well, see you soon sis, love ya.  
Chris  
  
" Sure Chris............just face the facts that your crazy about her" Claire walked to the frige and grabbed the bowl of chilly, " Looks like shit when its leftover, but im starved." Claire popped he chilly in the microwave and ran to living room nearly tripping on the couch " hmmm.....lets see whats on....." claire flipped through the channels landing on the disney channel " hmmmm....House of Mouse aint exactly what im lookin for...." Claire flipped through the channels once more " The style channel should do" BEEP " Finally it's done, im starved."  
Claire was about to open the microwave when the door bell rang. " ugh! it better not be those stupid kids next door! last time i got a water balloon" Claire ran to the door and cautiously opened it, She looked up to find Leon standing there with a look of concern on his face, he looked really nice and simple, blue jeans, and a white shirt......wasnt exactly in style, but Claire had to admit, he looked hot. " hey Claire" he said. " Umm......Hey Leon, wanna come in?" He gave Claire a warm smile and stepped in. " I've been worried about you, Chris told me you were lying unconcious on the floor, you feeling ok?" Claire gave him a half smile " Well, if you mean physically.....then yeah, im doing better, but mentally everything with me right now is screwed up." Leon rested his hand on Claires shoulder " Im sorry, your brother told me you met some boy on the island?" Claire stepped away from his hand " yes I did, his name is Steve." Leon crossed his arms " Ok, Steve, Im sorry" He put an arm around Claire " I know how you feel, I miss Ada........even though she had always been lying to me, i knew she could change......but.....thats all behind me now, i gotta think about the future, and not cry over spilled milk." Claire frowned at him " What are you saying? that i should forget about Steve?!" " Not forget, but to move on.....and realize whats out there NOW. Claire shook his arm off of her, " oh? and what is OUT there Leon?" Leon gave Claire a warm smile and then grabbed her shoulder an pulled her closer. " Look........I would really like to get to know you more Claire....maybe become more than just friends, We've known eachother for a long time, dont you want to move on? I.....really like you Claire......A lot...." Claire looked at him in surprise then backed away " I.........I just cant!! Steve is the only one!! I cant Leon!!!" Claire bolted up stairs then slammed her door, she flopped down on her bed then started bursting out in tears. " Gee......your really great with women Leon....." He walked up stairs and opened the door slowly and sat at the edge of her bed " hey........look, im sorry.......im not an expert with women, I was just doing my best to make you feel better." Claire sat up by Leon " I know......Im sorry too, i shouldnt have been such a bitch." Leon looked at Claire and then held her chin lightly in his hand. " Dont say that, I know what your going through, you have no reason to be sorry." Leon hugged Claire tightly in his armsand then reached down to touch her leg, Soon Claire found herself under Leon, he reached his hand down to her butt slowly.....Claire said soflty " Leon......what.....are you doing....?" Leon ignored the question and started to unbutton her shirt.....It made Claire furious, Leon was touching her.....not respecing her feelings.....and trying to have sex on top of that. Claire reached out and slapped Leon across the face as hard as she could. " Get off of me!! what do you think your doing?!" Leon let out a gasp and was so surprised he nearly fell off the bed " Claire......I was only...." Claire stood up and pointed out the door " Get out!! you dont even respect my feelings....all you think about is your hormones, well you bteer control it!! or next time you wont have any to show, now get the fuck out!!" Leon stood up in surprise and turned slowly to walk out. Claire slammed to the door on himand ran to her box, she pulled out the pic of her and Steve and held it to her chest, Claie dropped on the floor and looked at the picture, " Theres gotta be someway......" 


	5. An old friend

Chapter 6****  
  
An old "friend"  
  
Claire sat in the back of her brothers SUV. Her head was leaned up against the cold window. She could see the bright, colorful lights shining against the streets of Raccoon City.  
  
" We're here!" Jill said cheerfully, turning to give Claire a large grin.  
  
Claire forced a smile then rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath as Jill and Chris unbuckled their seatbelts. Chris reached his hand over the front of the car seat and playfully hit Claire on the side of the head.  
  
" C'mon sis" he said with a half smile.  
  
Claire frowned and reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt. "yeah, yeah"  
  
Claire stepped out of the car and crossed her arms as the chilly winter air swept through her rather messy ponytail.  
  
Jill looked at Chris " It's beautiful!"  
  
Chris smiled and gesticulated at Claire. " C'mon, Im starving. Shall we get some grub?"  
  
Jill smiled, all eyes on Chris, and clung to his arm " We shall"  
  
Chris turned and pointed to the big green, neon sign that read: Joe's Bar and Grill.  
Claire nodded and Chris and Jill started down the sidewalk, arm in arm. Claire  
followed slowly and saw Jill giggle as they were walking. Claire rolled her eyes and turned to the side. Claire looked through all the brightly lit windows and sighed. Then one caught her eye. She walked up to the window and rested her hands on the glass. She could see a red vest that read " Let Me Live" on the back, it was the exact vest that Claire had on during the incident on Rockfort Island. She put her head closer to the glass, she could see the reflection of all the beautiful lights shining upon it. She then let out a long sigh, Claire could see the steam from her breath forming on the window. With her index finger she slowly made a large "S" through it. Completely lost in the moment she looked across the glass window. Suddenly Claire saw a reflection of a man in dark sunglasses, he seemed to be standing right behind her. Claire frowned and squinched her eyes, and then felt forced to take another look. She could see a red light that what seemed to be shining from where his eye was supposed to be. Claire gasped and turned around quickly.  
  
" what the fuck....."  
  
No one was standing there, in fact, no one was standing anywhere, they were all either walking, or running around. Claire grabbed one shoulder and looked around.  
" Redfield....you've completely lost it" She whispered to herself and then realized Jill nor her brother were anywhere to be seen.  
  
" Damn Chris....great, they left me....luckily they pointed out were we'd be going"  
  
Claire crossed her arms again due to the chilly air and quickly made her way through the noisy throng.  
  
finding her way****  
  
Claire pulled her walkman out of her mini backpack and put the headphones over her ears. The city was beautiful, everyone was in the Christmas spirit....that is, except Claire.  
  
The heart is a bloom  
  
Claire walked faster, she had a bad feeling about that man she had seen looking in the glass.  
  
Shoots up from the stony ground  
  
Claire hummed the song, making her feel a little more secure though not fully.  
  
But there's no room.... for space to rent in this town  
  
All the people walking around her made her feel a bit a dizzy.  
  
Your out of luck.....and the reason that you had to care...  
  
" ...What the hell is wrong with me...."   
  
The traffic is stuck..........and your not moving anywhere.....  
  
The music continued to play. Claire was beginning to feel lightheaded, completely baffled by what was going on around her.  
  
You thought you'd found a friend....to take you out of this place....  
  
Claire was about a second from passing out cold.....she was clueless, confused, and hurt.  
  
Someone you could lend a hand......in return for grace....  
  
Suddenly the sky was spinning, Claire dropped to her knees, pressing the palm of her hand against her cold forehead. She was desperate to cry on someone....anyone's shoulder. Claire completely lost grip of herself, landing her cheek on the cold sidewalk.  
  
It's a beautiful day   
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
  
The music continued to play....  
  
Minutes later*****  
  
Claire was waken by an old lady passing by, she found scratches all over her and offered to buy dinner, no need to payback, But Claire politely turned it down. She was standing only a few feet away from the Bar and Grill, but decided not to make an entry looking the way she did. Instead Claire stood leaning against the front of the building, head down, and still wondering what had caused her to pass out, perhaps to much stress was piling up.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello miss Redfield "  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire gasped. ***damn that voice!*** she looked up...and the expression on her face completely melted, along with everything that had ever worried her. He wasnt that clear, but she could tell that it was none other than Captain Albert Wesker. This man had betrayed her brother, including the rest of the S.T.A.R.S., tricking them into " playing" with his infected " friend", back at the Spencer estate. His handsome though ominous face was shaded by the night sky.   
  
" Wesker!" Claire backed away and nearly tripped over her own foot.  
  
" Why so frightened? Do I have something on my face?" Wesker smirked and laid his gloved finger against Claire's beautiful face, slowly caressing her cheek.  
  
" Get the fuck away from me you bastard!" She forced his hand away fiercely, taking another step back. She was both hurt and angry at Chris for not even coming to look for her after all of this. Claire felt trapped and ready to cry.  
  
" Come now Claire.............Don't you want to know what happened.........or should I say....what is happening to that friend of yours? What's his name......? Ahhh yes........Steve it is." Wesker laughed and his red eyes shined upon Claire's dead white face.  
  
Suddenly Claire froze, could this be it? Could this bastard that I've hated for so long actually be my ticket to finding Steve...? Claire wasn't sure, but she was sure as hell gonna find out.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone, I hope u liked this chapter! I know im not that good at writing but I do my best : ( lol  
heyyy, maybe Steve will be in the next chapter? Woo! Well anywayz, PLZ REVIEW I WANT UR COMMENTS! THANKS! : D 


End file.
